


Episode 01x05 - "And I will sing it for the rest of my days"

by experimentative_writer



Series: The Witcher - What if it happened differently? [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: 01x05, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Jaskier, Angry Sex, Canon Compliant, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Episode 01x05 with a twist, Fluff, Geralt is a good boyfriend, Hair Pulling, Jealous Jaskier, Light Dom/sub, Little plot, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, PWP, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Teasing, except in the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22141390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/experimentative_writer/pseuds/experimentative_writer
Summary: " Geralt’s smirk grew wider as he watched the brunette dig his own grave, a red blush spreading on his features. He rose from his sitting position to slowly walk in Jaskier’s direction, quickly crossing the few feet between them. The bard stopped his rambling as he watched the witcher come closer, an almost predatory aura surrounding him.“You saw, didn’t you? You saw me fuck that woman senseless, her cunt tightening around my cock as I fucked into her…”The white haired man leaned into the brunette’s neck, his lips taunting an earlobe while he whispered.“You’re mad, because you wished it was you I fucked instead of her.” "OrJaskier reaction after seeing Geralt with Yennefer at the end of episode 01x05
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: The Witcher - What if it happened differently? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592497
Comments: 16
Kudos: 792





	Episode 01x05 - "And I will sing it for the rest of my days"

**Author's Note:**

> My second twist on a scene that happened in the show! This time, most of the story comes from my mind since we never saw anything after Chireadan drags Jaskier from the window. 
> 
> Rough angry sex yall! Everything is consensual, so no worries ;)
> 
> Enjoy!

“They’re alive.” 

Jaskier looked at the elf for a moment before looking at where he walked from. 

“Bollocks.” 

The bard rose to his feet while walking towards the crumbled building’s windows, calling Geralt’s name as he did so. Spotting movement behind a window, he stopped to look into it and sighed in relief a he saw the witcher inside the building, the on top of him. 

“Oh, they’re alive.” 

After a few seconds of starring, the brunette realized what the two of them were up to.

“They’re really alive. Wooh!” he added, frowning at the sight in front of him, the elf now standing by his side. “I mean, he--”

“Come on.” the elf urged him, pulling him away from the window. 

As he let the other drag him away, Jaskier found himself with torn feelings; on one hand, he was more than happy to see that Geralt was alive. On the other hand, though, seeing him laying with that insane witch left him with a bitter taste in his mouth. 

Jaskier sighed deeply as he sat down near Roach, waiting for the witcher to be back. 

  
  


It took the white haired man almost an hour before he went back to find Jaskier, the bard sitting still and looking away from him, the elf long gone. Once Geralt was only steps away from him, Jaskier shot him a quick glance before standing up and grabbing his bag, throwing it on his shoulder. 

“Chireadan invited us to stay at his camp for as much time as we need as a way to thank you for saving his life.” 

“Hmm.” 

The witcher nodded in agreement (who was he to refuse such an offer?) before walking in Roach’s direction. The mare seemed to be pleased by his return, bumping his cheek with her muzzle as he steadied his bags on her back before mounting her. 

Turning in Jaskier’s direction, Geralt saw that the man had already started walking, going in the camp’s opposite direction. 

“Jaskier.” 

“Hmm?” the bard turned to face Geralt, his usual excitation buried somewhere deep inside him. 

“That’s the wrong direction.” 

“I know, I was… planning to walk until the nearest village, so I wouldn’t be in your way long-” 

The older man frowned at the brunette’s odd behavior, blaming it on his possible exhaustion from the djinn’s attack. Geralt made Roach advance in the other’s direction, Jaskier eyeing him hesitantly as he did. 

“Up.” he said, holding a hand in Jaskier’s direction.

“I’m sorry?”

“Come on. You’re not walking.” 

“No, like I said, I’ll go to the nearest--”

“Ugh.” Geralt rolled his eyes as he pulled the smaller man forcefully on Roach, replicating their previous position. The other protested for a few seconds before deciding it would be best if he listened to the witcher, for once. 

The journey to the camp wasn’t very long, but Geralt still found it unusually longer than before. Before long, he realized that the bard was uncharacteristically quiet, having said no words since their last exchange. Geralt blamed it once more on the other’s fatigue, but couldn’t help but wonder if he was really alright. 

Once they arrived at the camp, a large buffet had been prepared to thank the witcher for his actions. After an initial grunt of protest, Geralt thought the bard needed to gain some strength before they left on their journey again, so he all but tugged the latest to the table where all the food was. 

They ate as much as their stomach could bear it until they retired to their tent. Inside, there were two small cots covered in blankets and furs, a few feet apart each other. Settling down each on one of them, the witcher eyed Jaskier’s back. The bard had kept quiet the during the whole meal, even refusing to sing once they were done eating. Geralt had to tell the disappointed people around the table that Jaskier needed to rest and might be able to sing for them tomorrow before dragging the bard in their tent. 

“Something’s wrong.” 

Jaskier quickly turned in Geralt’s direction, the man currently sitting on his own bed, and frowned at him before avoiding his gaze. 

“No.” 

“This is the only word you’ve said to me for the past  _ hours _ . You speak even less than when you had that big thing on your throat.” 

“Well, that’s good for you.” Jaskier uttered under his breath for himself, but he forgot the other could hear him perfectly. 

“You’re mad at me.” he didn’t even ask as it was now crystal clear.

Jaskier turned once more in his direction, this time resting his hands on his hips as he spoke. 

“I’m not mad at you. Why would I be mad at you? I have no reasons to be mad at you. Why would you think I could be mad at--” he spoke in a rapid succession of words, still avoiding Geralt’s gaze.

“You are. You’ve been brooding since we left that… place. It’s… disturbing.” 

This time, the younger man raised his voice while locking his eyes into his golden ones. 

“Well, maybe if you find my presence  _ disturbing _ , you should go back to that  _ witch _ !”

Jaskier was panting slightly as he ended his sentence, his blue eyes still looking at Geralt, anger visible in the shudder that went through his body. There was also something else the witcher noticed in the other’s reaction…

“You’re jealous.” Geralt said after a short silence, smirking lightly. 

Jaskier eyed him in disbelief, but the witcher knew that he was faking. 

“Ah! Pff! Me, jealous!? Of that crazy woman!?” the bard rolled his eyes exaggeratedly while tossing his hands in the air “Because you slept with her back there!? I don’t think so, no…” 

Geralt’s smirk grew wider as he watched the brunette dig his own grave, a red blush spreading on his features. He rose from his sitting position to slowly walk in Jaskier’s direction, quickly crossing the few feet between them. The bard stopped his rambling as he watched the witcher come closer, an almost predatory aura surrounding him. 

“You saw, didn’t you? You saw me fuck that woman senseless, her cunt tightening around my cock as I fucked into her…” 

Geralt’s voice was just above a whisper as he said the last words, his body so close to Jaskier’s that he could feel the heat emanating from his smaller frame, the shiver running down his body and the slight hurt in his perfectly blue eyes. Breaking the eye contact he was holding with the smaller man, Geralt took the remaining step that separated the two of them, stepping into Jaskier’s space shamelessly. The white haired man leaned into the brunette’s neck, his lips taunting an earlobe while he whispered. 

“You’re mad, because you wished it was  _ you  _ I fucked instead of her.” 

Anger taking over, Jaskier tried to push the other man away, but only succeeded to get his wrists caught in a tight grip, Geralt using his hold to crash their bodies together against a wardrobe standing between both of their beds. Jaskier gasped at the impact, air leaving his lungs briefly as his head hit the hard wood behind it. 

Geralt, however, seemed pleased by their new position as he rocked his hips against the smaller man’s, making him feel how hard he was. A soft moan left the youngest at his action, his eyes clouding with  _ want _ and  _ need  _ and  _ lust _ . Smirking, Geralt replicated his previous motion  _ harder _ , hands holding the other’s wrist on each side of his head. The bard moaned louder, his head thumping back against the wardrobe at the sweet friction the rocking provided. 

The older male bent down to attack the naked neck in front of him, perfect pale skin waiting to be marked by him. Jaskier groaned at the other’s ministration, extending his neck as much as he could so the man could ravish it, claim him. 

Once Geralt was satisfied with all the marks he had left, he pulled away only so slightly so he could look at his work, a grunt of appreciation leaving his lips. He rose his eyes to lock into blue ones and found the pupils largely dilated by lust. 

Not able to refrain himself for longer, Geralt bent to meet the youngest’s lips in a hungry kiss, his tongue already licking at the other’s mouth to penetrate it. Jaskier happily obliged, letting the older man take control of the kiss as their tongues caressed one another. 

Geralt rose both of Jaskier’s wrists above his head slowly, holding onto them with now only one hand as his now free hand started roaming on the smaller man’s body. Jaskier bucked into the touch he longed, making the older man groan at his action. 

Slipping a hand under the brunette’s shirt, Geralt caressed the soft skin of his stomach, the bumps of his ribs and the sensitive little nubs on his chest. The youngest gasped when the witcher pinched his nipples, his hips bucking shamelessly against the other’s. Geralt’s hand went down on the bard’s stomach where it took the loose tunic and pulled it over Jaskier’s head. 

Both of the white haired male’s hands were now exploring Jaskier’s body hungrily, the witcher bending down slightly so he was able to nip, lick and suck on the skin of his chest and stomach. Jaskier sent his hand to tangle themselves in the messy white locks in front of him, tugging on them not so gently once in a while, groaning as the other ravaged his body. 

Geralt’s lips continued their journey down Jaskier’s body, only stopping when they reached the hem of his pants. The older male heard the other’s breath hitch in anticipation, so he looked up at him while smirking. One hand went to cup tightly the erected member, making the other throw his head back at the pain-pleasure sensation. Satisfied of the reaction he got from the smaller man, Geralt kissed his lower stomach before reaching with both hands to get the other’s pants off. 

“Hmm… let me see that gorgeous cock.” 

Tugging forcefully, Geralt all but ripped the pants from Jaskier’s body, leaving him completely naked in front of the witcher’s attentive stare. The bard flushed when amber eyes focused intensely on his prick, admiring it. He felt completely at the older man’s mercy, the other still fully clothed. 

“So perfect…” 

One hand holding Jaskier’s erection, Geralt licked a long strip from the base to the head while holding the eye contact with blue eyes. The brunette moaned loudly, only encouraging the other man to replicate his previous action, but never taking the hard shaft in his mouth, only teasing it. Geralt had to keep a hand on the youngest’s hips to prevent him to shove his dick in his mouth. 

When he had Jaskier shivering from the teasing, Geralt pulled back and rose to his feet, muting the other’s sigh of exasperation with his lips on his. The taller man took hold of one of Jaskier’s hand and put it on his own erection, the brunette gasping when he felt his arousal. 

“You see what you do to me, Jaskier?” Geralt grunted, rocking his hips against his hand. Jaskier nodded breathlessly, his eyes glassy with lust. Smirking once more, Geralt rose his free hand to the bard’s lips, caressing his bottom lip with his thumb. 

“I’d like to fuck that pretty mouth of yours.”  
“F-fuck, Geralt…” the young man shivered at his partner’s words. 

“Want me do to it? Want me to fuck your mouth with my cock?”

“Yes…”

Grinning at Jaskier, Geralt gently pushed on his shoulders until he was kneeling inches away from his crotch. The man happily obliged and watched attentively while the man undid his trousers, freeing his erection. 

Geralt put one hand in Jaskier’s brown locks and pulled him closer to his member. Understanding the cue, Jaskier wrapped a hand around the shaft and began licking strips on the underside, making the length twitch in his hand and the witcher grunt loudly. 

“Stop. Teasing.” he growled between clenched teeth while tugging the bard’s head even closer to his erection. 

Obediently opening his mouth, Jaskier took Geralt in his mouth, bobbing his head a few time while looking directly in Geralt’s eyes from under his lashes. The witcher guided the bard’s mouth on his prick by his grip on his hair before he spoke again.

“Now, relax so I can fuck your mouth properly.” 

Jaskier shivered in anticipation as he relaxed his mouth and his throat, letting the taller man use him as he pleased. 

Geralt’s first thrust was tentative and not too shallow, evaluating what the smaller man’s tolerance was, not really wanting to hurt him. Slowly, he pulled back and buried his member in Jaskier’s mouth again until he was seated completely in the youngest’s throat. The witcher petted the brown locks admiratively, pushing wild strays of hair away from the blue eyes looking at him. 

“F-fuck… you should see what you look like right now… So perfect, my cock down your throat like that …” 

Jaskier moaned at the praise, the vibration around his length causing the taller man to grunt. 

The white haired male pulled his member almost all the way out of the younger man’s mouth before thrusting back inside, setting a slow pace at first. Geralt liked to know he had control over Jaskier and that the man  _ loved  _ it, too (where would be the pleasure otherwise?). When the witcher saw the young man reach for his own erection, Geralt thrusted more forcefully down his throat, the other needing to rest his hands on Geralt’s thighs to steady himself while he gagged a bit around his shaft.

“Do  _ not  _ touch yourself. That pretty cock’s  _ mine _ . Understood?”

Jaskier tried to nod as much as he could while tears escaped his eyes from the gagging sensation. Geralt pulled completely out of the man’s mouth, letting him catch his breath, and wiped the tears that had fallen with his thumb. 

“Good.”

Jaskier opened his mouth once more, signaling the witcher he was ready to continue. Geralt smirked at the other’s eagerness before thrusting in the hot wetness of his mouth. He cupped the bard’s cheeks with his hands so he was able to feel the thrusts of his cock, throwing his head back at the pleasure it brought him. 

Geralt continued fucking the smaller man’s mouth for a moment before pulling out again, this time motioning the other to stand up. Jaskier obliged as he fought to catch his breath. Geralt brought the youngest’s body close to him, feeling the heat of his skin through his clothes, and sucked down his neck once more to let the other find a steady breath again. 

After a moment, Geralt pushed Jaskier until he tumbled back on his bed. As he pushed himself farther on the bed, Jaskier watched the white haired man undressing himself, shamelessly eyeing his broad body. Geralt took something from his bag before returning to Jaskier, hovering over him while he held himself on one arm, the other resting on the smaller man’s hip. They kissed as eagerly as before, Jaskier’s hands hand mapping the muscled body over him.

When Jaskier felt Geralt uncap the vial he had taken from his bag. the bard pulled back and interrupted the other’s motion by resting his hand on top of his occupied one. Seeing the weird stare the witcher shot him, Jaskier explained. 

“No, please. Don’t. Not this time. I want… I  _ need  _ to feel you.” 

“I don’t think it’s a good idea.” Geralt frowned. 

“Oh, please!” Jaskier huffed, somewhere between a laugh and a sigh “It’s not like you care anyway.” 

“I do, actually.” the witcher said, his jaw tensing at the other words. Did he really think he didn’t care?

The bard stayed silent for a moment before he added, almost pleading:

“Please. I want… I want to be able to remember what... you feel like when you’ll be gone.” 

The older male shook his head in disbelief. 

“We’re definitely talking about what you just said later. For now, I’ll make sure you feel me just fine, but it won’t be because I’m hurting you. Well, not in  _ that  _ way.”

“But--”

“End of the discussion. It’s non-negotiable. Am I clear?”

“... yes.” 

“Good.” 

Geralt went back to kiss Jaskier as he poured oil on his hand, rubbing a first finger to the man’s tight entrance. The youngest rolled his hips against his, rubbing their members together, which sent a shiver of pleasure through their bodies. Suddenly, Geralt penetrated a first finger inside the brunette, not stopping until he was knuckle-deep. Jaskier moaned at the intrusion, the sweet feeling of the stretch making him roll his back. 

It didn’t take long for Geralt to add a second finger, the bard grunting at the feeling, not expecting it this soon. 

“F-fuck… Geralt.” 

The witcher groaned appreciatively of the bard’s soft sounds, his mouth descending on the other’s smooth chest, sucking firmly a nipple, then the other. 

When he was able to twist and scissor his fingers inside Jaskier, Geralt added another finger, this time, without pouring more oil on his finger. It went it a bit more harshly than the others, the bard rolling his hips at the sensation between pleasure and pain. Geralt mouth left kisses along the other’s stomach until he reached his member. Without warning, he swallowed Jaskier’s erection in one switch motion until he reached the base and hummed around it, making the younger man trash under him. Geralt stayed still, relishing in the tightness in his throat, before starting to bob his head along the shaft, leaving the bard moaning loudly. 

When Geralt decided it was enough, he let go of the other’s member and pulled his fingers out of him. Jaskier opened his eyes just as the same time the witcher grabbed both of his hips and flipped him over, the bard now laying on his stomach. The white haired man held the brunette’s hips up, kneeling between them, while he coated his member with some more oil, before slowly penetrating him. 

Jaskier groaned heavily as the witcher filled him to the brink, hands tightly gripping the sheets underneath him, Geralt only stopping when he was fully seated inside the smaller man. 

“Fuck, feels so good…” Geralt grunted. 

He pulled back once, like testing the waters, and thrusted all the way in again, both men groaning at the feeling. 

Once Geralt felt the other becoming accustomed to his length inside him, still holding his hips solidly, he started fucking the smaller man in a rapid and shallow pace, the bard under him moaning over and over again. 

“Yes… yes, Geralt… m-more…” 

Grunting, Geralt picked up the pace, his hips mercilessly pounding against Jaskier’s, making sure the man would feel him for  _ days _ . 

He angled his hips and knew exactly when he found the man’s prostate, the youngest rolling his back as he all but screamed Geralt’s name. The witcher made sure to hit the spot again and again until he felt the other tense up.

“G-Geralt… please… I-I’m…” 

Pulling out in one swift motion, Geralt turned Jaskier around once more and entered him once more before he had time to protest. 

Now facing him, Geralt could see the blush that had spread on the bard’s face and chest, the way his hair was all messed up, his eyes half closed with pleasure… He bent to kiss Jaskier as he wrapped a hand around his member, still hitting the same spot inside the man. 

It only took a few more thrusts for Jaskier to cum, tensing around Geralt’s member and making him reach his release at the same time. Both men moaned and grunted as waves of pleasure washed over them, the witcher resting his forehead in the bard’s neck as he rode the last bits of his orgasm, emptying himself inside him as the bard finished shooting his load on his chest and on Geralt’s hand. 

After a short recovery moment, Geralt reached for his discarded shirt to wipe both of their cum from each other, Jaskier still fighting to catch his breath.

The witcher laid next to the brunette, holding out his arm to invite the bard closer. Jaskier happily obliged as he slipped in Geralt’s soft embrace, his strong arm wrapping against him and his fingers drawing lazy patterns on his skin. Jaskier closed his eyes just for a moment, just a small one, knowing it wouldn’t last long. 

However, much to his surprise, Geralt reached under the both of them and wrapped them in a blanket and blowed the candle resting near the bed, before resting his head on the bard’s. 

Jaskier tensed a bit, not expecting this in the slightest. Sensing the shift in his posture, Geralt broke the silence that had settled itself between the two of them. 

“Everything alright?”

Jaskier looked up at him, a small smile on his lips.

“Yes. I just didn’t expect you to be all cuddly-cuddly when we were done.”

Smiling back, a small laugh escaping his lips, Geralt left a soft kiss on brown locks. 

“Hmm. Guess you were wrong about lots of things tonight.” 

“Ah, yes? Tell me, Geralt, what was I wrong about?” Jaskier said, amusement in his tone. 

Geralt kept his eyes closed and kept stroking the other’s back while he answered, sleep slowly coming to him. 

“I never intended to hurt you by sleeping with that woman. I didn’t know you cared that much about me.”

“Now, you do.”

“Hmm.”

A short silence followed, but not an unpleasant one. Jaskier was the first to talk this time. 

“And, now, where do you plan on going?” 

Opening his eyes, Geralt eyed at the ceiling.

“Hmm… don’t know. There’s probably a job in a nearby town.” 

“Hmm…” 

Geralt looked at Jaskier as he added.

“There’s probably a pub where you could perform a night or two while we’re there.” 

The smaller man’s eyes quickly darted up to meet amber ones, not completely sure of what he heard. When the witcher held his gaze, a large smile illuminated the bard’s face before he leant forward to lay a soft peck on the witcher’s lips. Geralt returned a soft smile to the man in his arms, happy to see he had understood what he meant. 

“So, you’re not going back to that woman?” Jaskier asked, teasingly.

“No. You’re the only one I come back to.” 

With this last sentence, Geralt fell asleep, the soft smile still on his lips.

“And I will sing it for the rest of my days.” 

  
  
  


FIN 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, it's me again!   
> Just a reminder that english is not my first language, so excuse any mistakes!
> 
> As you can see, I plan to make a serie of fics like this one; twists on scenes that actually happened in the show between our favorite duo.
> 
> I have some ideas already, but if you have a favorite scene between them and would like to read a twist on it, let me know in the comment! :) I'll try and work on it!


End file.
